1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for data collection in industrial environments, as well as methods and systems for leveraging collected data for monitoring, remote control, autonomous action, and other activities in industrial environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy industrial environments, such as environments for large scale manufacturing (such as manufacturing of aircraft, ships, trucks, automobiles, and large industrial machines), energy production environments (such as oil and gas plants, renewable energy environments, and others), energy extraction environments (such as mining, drilling, and the like), construction environments (such as for construction of large buildings), and others, involve highly complex machines, devices and systems and highly complex workflows, in which operators must account for a host of parameters, metrics, and the like in order to optimize design, development, deployment, and operation of different technologies in order to improve overall results. Historically, data has been collected in heavy industrial environments by human beings using dedicated data collectors, often recording batches of specific sensor data on media, such as tape or a hard drive, for later analysis. Batches of data have historically been returned to a central office for analysis, such as undertaking signal processing or other analysis on the data collected by various sensors, after which analysis can be used as a basis for diagnosing problems in an environment and/or suggesting ways to improve operations. This work has historically taken place on a time scale of weeks or months, and has been directed to limited data sets.
The emergence of the Internet of Things (IoT) has made it possible to connect continuously to, and among, a much wider range of devices. Most such devices are consumer devices, such as lights, thermostats, and the like. More complex industrial environments remain more difficult, as the range of available data is often limited, and the complexity of dealing with data from multiple sensors makes it much more difficult to produce “smart” solutions that are effective for the industrial sector. A need exists for improved methods and systems for data collection in industrial environments, as well as for improved methods and systems for using collected data to provide improved monitoring, control, intelligent diagnosis of problems and intelligent optimization of operations in various heavy industrial environments.
Industrial system in various environments have a number of challenges to utilizing data from a multiplicity of sensors. Many industrial systems have a wide range of computing resources and network capabilities at a location at a given time, for example as parts of the system are upgraded or replaced on varying time scales, as mobile equipment enters or leaves a location, and due to the capital costs and risks of upgrading equipment. Additionally, many industrial systems are positioned in challenging environments, where network connectivity can be variable, where a number of noise sources such as vibrational noise and electro-magnetic (EM) noise sources can be significant an in varied locations, and with portions of the system having high pressure, high noise, high temperature, and corrosive materials. Many industrial processes are subject to high variability in process operating parameters and non-linear responses to off-nominal operations. Accordingly, sensing requirements for industrial processes can vary with time, operating stages of a process, age and degradation of equipment, and operating conditions. Previously known industrial processes suffer from sensing configurations that are conservative, detecting many parameters that are not needed during most operations of the industrial system, or that accept risk in the process, and do not detect parameters that are only occasionally utilized in characterizing the system. Further, previously known industrial systems are not flexible to configuring sensed parameters rapidly and in real-time, and in managing system variance such as intermittent network availability. Industrial systems often use similar components across systems such as pumps, mixers, tanks, and fans. However, previously known industrial systems do not have a mechanism to leverage data from similar components that may be used in a different type of process, and/or that may be unavailable due to competitive concerns. Additionally, previously known industrial systems do not integrate data from offset systems into the sensor plan and execution in real time.